


best friends squad

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Identity Reveal, Social Media AU, at some point lmao, really just one big happy family, squad goals, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: kitty: i am not purekitty: i am the night. vicious. black.kitty: one time i checked my phone in class and i didn’t even feel guilty about itfoxy: p u r efoxy: that’s so preciousthe best one: you’re ridiculousshelly: literally so ridiculous dude





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just want the characters to t a l k to each other so i wrote this. idk it's after midnight right now and i have strong feelings about these kids. 
> 
> uh just for reference: marinette knows rena rouge is alya and carapace is nino. alya and nino know each other's identities. nobody else knows anybody's identities. so it's like.... not really canon compliant at this point. oh well.

january 3rd   
group chat: superhero crew

carapace: so rena and i thought this might be a good idea

rena: hi friends! rena rouge here! 

carapace: if we see something fishy happening or an akuma or something we can let each other know in here! 

queen bee: hmm. that’s actually a really great idea. nice thinking, guys.

rena: is this…. a new years miracle?

rena: queenie is actually being nice to us???? 

queen bee: oh i can stop as soon as i start so

queen bee: don’t even

chat noir: hi frieNDS!!! 

chat noir: I LOVE THIS

chat noir: WHY HAVEN’T WE HAD A GROUP CHAT BEFORE

queen bee: well, looks like our little kitty is happy to join us

chat noir: i’m so happy!!! this is so precious!! 

ladybug: Hi, everyone!

rena: such proper capitalization from ladybug. not surprised, since she’s such a rule follower

ladybug: I am not! I’m just on my phone and I’m too tired to correct the autocorrect to seem cool. 

rena: ooh, ladybug has a phone 

chat noir: i didn’t know that!

ladybug: Of course I have a phone… What self-respecting teenager wouldn’t have a phone?

chat noir: ooH LADYBUG IS A TEENAGER 

ladybug: Oh my gosh

rena: we’re learning so much about her and it’s only the first day

ladybug: Can we

ladybug: Like… talk about the point of this group chat?

ladybug: Isn’t it for us to notify each other about patrols and akumas and such?

carapace: yes!

rena: rule follower

carapace: i know it can be hard to transform every time there’s an emergency or something so i thought i would make this so we could all talk

carapace: turns out getting all of your email addresses so i could make this group chat was extremely easy. did all of you just happen to have superhero email addresses at the ready in the event that i would make this for us?

queen bee: no comment 

rena: you didn’t need my superhero email address, babe lmao 

carapace: lmao true 

chat noir: what?? are you two dating?????????

ladybug: Okay, so we clearly need rules for this 

rena: rule follower 

ladybug: Oh my gosh I’m not a rule follower! I mean, sometimes I am, but I can break a rule when I need to! 

rena: whatever you say buggie 

queen bee: ew that’s worse than queenie 

rena: is it???? queenie?? 

chat noir: i feel like my question was more important than this discourse??!!

rena: oh!

rena: yee

chat noir: that’s insanely precious 

chat noir: hey rena why is your name rena on this chat instead of rena rouge when the rest of us have our full names 

rena: i changed mine to rena since it makes me sound more regal 

chat noir: ooh can i change mine!!

carapace: no

ladybug: Guys?

queen bee: yes!! what’s up ladybug!!

ladybug: We should come up with rules? 

chat noir: like what?

ladybug: No giving away secret identity stuff, for one. 

ladybug: Also, we should only use these for actual important stuff. Imagine if someone saw you with your phone screen open and they were like “Ooh look! This person must be one of the superheroes!” or something like that. 

rena: that sentence is incredibly convoluted lady b

rena: do you need help with your english homework? because i can totally do that if you need it 

carapace: she’s very good in school 

rena: he’s proud of me and i love it 

ladybug: No, I think I’m good

ladybug: But can we agree to those at least?

chat noir: no i wanna use this to talk to people! 

ladybug: Um

ladybug: But, like… 

queen bee: yes ladybug?

queen bee: she’s gone 

chat noir: maybe she fell asleep?

rena: maybe 

rena: maybe she realized she’ll never beat the four of us

carapace: i feel like i’ll just agree with the group? 

chat noir: that makes sense

carapace: what does that mean dude?

chat noir: nothing lmao!! you’re just pretty laid back!! 

queen bee: god chat why are you so enthusiastic

[chat noir has changed his name to kitty] 

kitty: oh my god yes!!!!!!!! guys!!!!! 

rena: oh no

queen bee: ooh!

kitty: yes queenie change your name to what your heart desires!!

[queen bee has changed her name to the best one]

the best one: finally!

rena: that’s not bad actually 

rena: now i’m thinking i should be more creative

carapace: yours is great babe 

kitty: maybe if we all change our names lb will be cool with us chatting though! because it won’t look like a superhero chat room if we have different names in the chat!

the best one: did you just use chat three times in one message intentionally?

kitty: duh

rena: you are like…. even more endearing over messenger 

kitty: thank you rena!! you are even more endearing over messenger too!!

carapace: hey now 

[carapace changed his name to green n slow]

the best one: what the HELL carapace 

green n slow: i like it

kitty: uh what kind of a name 

green n slow: be nice to me i’m green and slow 

rena: no offense babe but that’s awful 

green n slow: you guys have no imagination but fine 

[green n slow changed his name to shelly]

shelly: there. ambiguous gender and a pun. figure that should please most if not all of you.

kitty: better than green and slow!

shelly: it was green n slow you fool 

rena: boys…

the best one: this is fun huh

ladybug: Um

kitty: lb!!!! 

ladybug: Hi… Kitty.

kitty: hi lb!! 

the best one: welcome back lb 

rena: maybe i should change my name 

rena: chat is right. if we all change our names to something not miraculous related we could actually use this to just talk to people?

rena: if nothing else, it’s nice to be able to chat with people who understand a little of what we’re going through 

kitty: yes!!!! please!! 

the best one: be careful, kitty. you reek of loneliness

kitty: i thought that was obvious 

shelly: dude do you like… need more friends?

kitty: i can never have too many friends

kitty: [yes please]

[ladybug changed her name to elle bea]

elle bea: There 

elle bea: Feel free to use the chat for non akuma related problems I guess!

kitty: why elle bea? is that your name?????? 

elle bea: No omg!! 

elle bea: Idk. For ‘LB’. As in Ladybug. I guess. I’ll come up with something better. 

the best one: perfect for you actually. you’re like elle mills. 

elle bea: Thanks?

elle bea: Enjoy talking you crazy kids. I’m going to bed. Night!

kitty: good night lb!!!! talk to you later!!

the best one: oh good night ladybug! 

[rena changed her name to foxy]

foxy: good night lb!

shelly: peace out dudes and dudettes i’m also going to sleep 

kitty: bye friends!!!! talk to you later!! 

 

january 3rd   
private chat: elle and foxy

elle bea: Thank you for doing this, Alya. It’s actually kind of nice to talk a little bit with everyone without worrying about transformations or whatever. 

foxy: omg of course! i love the idea of being able to talk with all of you whenever possible. 

foxy: speaking of – interview? 

elle bea: Ha, good one. 

elle bea: I’m going to go to sleep. I’ll talk to you later, okay? 

foxy: sleep well! 

foxy: (someday though)

elle bea: (sure)

 

january 6th   
group chat: superhero crew 

[shelly changed the name of the chat from “superhero crew” to “best friends squad”]

shelly: does anyone here like she ra? because if nobody does then my awesome new group chat name goes to waste but whatever 

kitty: i love it! 

kitty: best friends squad!

shelly: dope 

foxy: nerd 

the best one: hey guys akuma over by the dupain-cheng bakery

kitty: on my way!

shelly: let me know if you need me. i’m at work but i could slip away for a little bit if i need to 

foxy: on my way 

the best one: will do 

 

january 6th   
private chat: kitty and elle bea

kitty: i’m glad you’re ok

elle bea: thanks kitty 

elle bea: that was kind of a hard one 

kitty: yeah but you killed it! as always 

kitty: hey you’re lowercase typing 

elle bea: i’m at my computer now so i can type like a gremlin 

kitty: omg lb 

kitty: seriously though. i’m glad you’re okay. 

elle bea: thank you. i do appreciate that a lot. 

kitty: and i’m glad marinette made it out too!! and her parents! why would a person ever attack a bakery! especially one with such precious people inside!

elle bea: aslkdkj

kitty: ??

elle bea: you’re just sweet haha 

kitty: oh

kitty: thank you!!!!! 

elle bea: well i’m gonna do homework 

elle bea: i’ll talk to you later kitty!!

kitty: ok lb good night! stay safe!! 

elle bea: i will!

 

january 8th   
group chat: best friends squad 

the best one: it’s weird that you made a fuss about wanting to talk on this thing and then nobody gets on. i thought we were going to like become better friends and chat on this thing or something 

the best one: no? just me here? ok

kitty: sorry i was in school!! queenie?? you here??

the best one: you actually stay off your phone in school??

kitty: of course!!!!!! why would i not?

the best one: wow

foxy: omg pure!

foxy: i was on my phone but i got caught up reading and forgot to check any of my notifications 

kitty: i am not pure 

kitty: i am the night. vicious. black. 

kitty: one time i checked my phone in class and i didn’t even feel guilty about it 

foxy: p u r e 

foxy: that’s so precious 

the best one: you’re ridiculous 

shelly: literally so ridiculous dude 

the best one: i’m literally always on my phone 

the best one: to be fair i think i could get away with anything if i wanted to but still. ridiculous 

kitty: i’m not ridiculous! 

elle bea: You are ridiculous but it’s okay 

kitty: lb!!!! hi!!! 

elle bea: kitty!!! hi!!!!! 

the best one: wow you must have put effort into that 

elle bea: Haha yeah I guess I did

kitty: aw, for me? that’s purrfectly sweet lb

elle bea: Shush, kitty. 

foxy: lb who do you think is the most pure out of all of us?

kitty: it’s not me if that’s what you’re thinking 

the best one: i wish you could see how much i just laughed. it’s clearly the cat boy 

foxy: i mean… 

elle bea: I don’t really want to get dragged into this… 

shelly: hi guys 

shelly: what the heck 

shelly: i’m clearly the pure one of this group 

foxy: oh hon 

foxy: sorry but no 

elle bea: I don’t want to know!!!!!! 

kitty: i’m ………. intrigued 

elle bea: Oh god I really don’t want to know!! 

the best one: hmm lb knows who they are… maybe she doesn’t want to think about what they get up to as a couple 

elle bea: I’m uncomfortable ! 

foxy: sorry babe we aren’t going to make anyone on here uncomfy 

shelly: i’m mildly offended now if i’m honest 

kitty: this has made a weird left turn 

elle bea: It’s too late. We’re getting into silly territories. We should go to bed before some weird identity slip happens. 

foxy: okkidoke lb 

foxy: i mean i know you know who we are but i suppose the others don’t 

the best one: now i’m intrigued 

shelly: hey we should have a group rabbit at one point

kitty: what’s that??

the best one: pure 

kitty: wait is it like a bad thing??????? 

the best one: p u r e 

foxy: omg queenie stop confusing the kid 

foxy: kit?

foxy: kid

foxy: it’s like a way to watch a movie all together on the internet 

kitty: oh

kitty: oh! that would be cool!! could we watch tangled???? 

the best one: omg pure 

kitty: stooooooooooooop 

elle bea: I love Tangled!

kitty: please marry me lb 

foxy: [grabs popcorn]

elle bea: Omg 

shelly: sure why not 

shelly: only if we get to watch tarzan too. that movie has so many incredible songs. banger after banger. 

the best one: i will begrudgingly admit that i have never seen tarzan

elle bea: OMG 

kitty: what?????? 

foxy: are you like….. okay? did you even have a childhood?

the best one: you all are ridiculous 

elle bea: Aww you guys 

kitty: whats up lb??

elle bea: We’ve had this chat for less than a week and here we are, all talking like friends. Maybe this will actually help us work better together and bond us closer. I just… I really like this. A lot. 

kitty: aww omg that’s so sweet 

foxy: this is precious 

the best one: lb with her speeches

the best one: [that was nice]

kitty: so precious!! 

foxy: she does have an affinity for speeches 

kitty: maybe lb is the best one 

the best one: omg no don’t take my title 

shelly: i’m so glad i made this group chat  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> safe guards are put in place. the group bonds more.

january 15th   
group chat: best friends squad

foxy: god you guys school is killing me!! 

foxy: are any of you good at physics?

kitty: i am!! i’m so good at physics!

foxy: really?? omg yes!!! i kind of feel like i’m drowning and my boyfriend and my best friend don’t know what’s going on, and my boyfriend’s best friend has been kind of insanely busy so he can’t help like he usually does so you would be a godsend 

foxy: is there any way we could like video chat or something?

kitty: uh… maybe transformed?

the best one: there’s a phone call option in the private chat section 

kitty: hi queenie!! 

kitty: cool!! 

foxy: oh that’s probably perfect 

kitty: i’ll call you in the private chat section 

foxy: cool!

the best one: k bye 

 

january 17th   
group chat: best friends squad

shelly: guys akuma next to the lycee uh… you know the one there’s always an akuma at 

elle bea: Gosh dang it I’m tired of missing class for this

elle bea: Hawk Moth is going to catch these hands one day

kitty: i mean that’s the goal so…. hopefully yes true 

kitty: i’ll be right there 

shelly: thanks dude 

foxy: are you there right now???????? 

shelly: yes please come join if possible 

the best one: i’m in the middle of a test….

elle bea: Please finish your test Queenie

elle bea: And get off your phone!

the best one: yes mom 

 

january 18th   
group chat: best friends squad 

kitty: friends!

kitty: :( 

kitty: okay 

elle bea: I’m here Kitty!!! 

elle bea: Sorry :/ 

 

january 18th   
private chat: elle bea and kitty

elle bea: Kitty?

elle bea: I hope you’re okay

elle bea: Um. Let me know if you’re alright 

kitty: sorry sorry i was at work and didn’t check my phone until now! i’m okay though!! sorry lb!! i would never make you worried intentionally! 

elle bea: Oh hi! 

elle bea: You have a job?? 

elle bea: I almost want to ask how old you are

kitty: oh haha yeah family business so i’ve had a job since like… i was five i guess 

elle bea: Omg that’s a long time

kitty: yeah oh well i’m used to it. haha

elle bea: Kitty…. 

kitty: don’t worry about it!! 

elle bea: Okay

elle bea: Did you have something important to say earlier when you posted in the group chat or did you just want to talk?

elle bea: Both are okay 

kitty: just talk!!

kitty: it can be really lonely in my house sometimes, just me and the workers 

kitty: well and my kwami but he’s not the most friendly dude 

elle bea: Plagg is so sweet though 

kitty: W H A T 

kitty: how do you know plagg????? and why would you ever think he’s sweet?

elle bea: That time you lost your miraculous? He and I worked together for a bit. 

elle bea: Kitty? Where’d you go?

kitty: sorry just had to go have a quick chat with my kwami for a bit 

kitty: he’s acting purrfectly innocent right now 

kitty: but i have a feline he’s not telling me everything 

elle bea: Did you just remember you’re known as a pun master? 

elle bea: Because, to be honest, I’ve been loving these chats without the puns. They’ve been refreshing

kitty: meowch! you wound me lb :( 

elle bea: Sorry Kitty 

 

january 20th   
group chat: best friends squad 

the best one: do you guys ever wonder if we know each other?

foxy: all the time queenie 

the best one: like…. 

the best one: oh hi rena 

the best one: like, i see you guys all the time, at patrol, fighting the bad guy of the week, but i don’t know anyone who looks quite like any of you do. or sometimes i feel like i might but then it completely slips out of my head, like it’s kept from me on purpose. which is dumb. we should know each other’s identities. 

foxy: do you think so?? 

the best one: sort of? yeah, i think it might be smart to know who each other is 

the best one: that way we can circumvent this chat maybe 

the best one: if we actually knew each other irl, that is

foxy: interesting 

foxy: anyone else? thoughts?

shelly: i think knowing each other in real life might be dangerous 

foxy: why??

shelly: like, what if hawkmoth or some other bad person got us and made us give up each other’s identities? then we’d be kind of screwed. at this point i just know one of your identities and that’s even a little bit too much for me to hold within myself 

foxy: hmm sort of fair point 

the best one: but like what if it’s good for us to know each other’s identities? what if it makes us stronger, better, faster, what if we have a better bond? what if we could cover for each other’s civilian identities? what if we could all just hang out and have sleepovers together?

foxy: you lonely queenie?

the best one: moi? never 

foxy: mhm

shelly: i think there are pros and cons to both sides of the argument tbh 

kitty: i would tell you all who i am in a heartbeat but lb doesn’t want us to!!

the best one: yeah yeah and you would do anything for her because you’re whipped 

kitty: i… alright 

elle bea: …Maybe I should leave?

foxy: no stay!!

foxy: what do you think?

elle bea: Well obviously, I don’t think we should disclose our identities to each other until Hawk Moth is defeated

foxy: i thought that might be the case

the best one: hi lb

elle bea: Hi Queenie!!

kitty: well whatever my lady says goes for me 

kitty: she’s ameowzing you know 

foxy: somehow that’s worse over chat 

kitty: over C h a t? 

kitty: winky face 

the best one: dear lord in heaven did you just type “winky face”? 

kitty: winky face!!! 

shelly: dude. 

kitty: what?

shelly: i’m making the most unimpressed face right now. you should feel astounded by the force of my unimpressed face. 

kitty: i’m quaking in my boots right now!! 

shelly: good 

kitty: good 

shelly: good

kitty: good

the best one: stop 

shelly: good

foxy: stop

elle bea: What is happening?

kitty: lb!!

elle bea: What!!

kitty: i was thinking of you today during class

elle bea: Oh? Why?

kitty: one of my classmates looks kind of like you (just a little bit though and not quite as pretty, even though she is pretty pretty haha) and she was up front giving a presentation and she said something about using her lucky charm and it made me think of you. her little smirk when she said it looked so much like you! it was cute 

foxy: aw that’s so cute 

foxy: you two are cute 

kitty: i know right!! 

kitty: [lb i don’t mean to make you uncomfortable by that. it’s mostly a joke]

foxy: yeah lb it’s just a joke!

the best one: looks like you scared her off nonetheless 

shelly: weirdly one of my classmates said a similar thing during her presentation 

elle bea: You guys there are rules!!! No identity stuff!! 

kitty: wait what

kitty: dude are we in the same class?

shelly: i don’t know! that would be crazy!

elle bea: GUYS

foxy: omg what is happening?

elle bea: STOP 

the best one: you guys seriously i think lb will crawl through your screens and kill you

foxy: wait i’m in the same class as carapace and i didn’t hear any of my classmates say that during their presentations 

elle bea: I swear I will delete my app 

kitty: why?? 

elle bea: Because! The rules!

kitty: ugh the rules are dumb 

foxy: don’t 

foxy: lb loves the rules 

elle bea: They’re there for a reason!

shelly: alright alright guys let’s stop before lb has a heart attack 

shelly: because i’ll remind you that disclosing our identities or even accidentally figuring them out is potentially dangerous so. yeah. let’s try to keep all the identity stuff to a minimum. 

elle bea: Carapace is my personal hero

foxy: alright babe we’ll do it 

shelly: thanks babe 

the best one: do we… have to watch you guys flirt on here 

the best one: because i don’t love it 

kitty: what’s wrong queenie? are you anti love?

foxy: shut up qb 

the best one: of course not. i love the concept of love. but watching it play out in weird detail and real time is not my favorite experience 

foxy: you’re just jealous of us 

foxy: oh i guess that makes sense

the best one: i am NOT jealous 

the best one: i’ll have you know that i’m holding out for one of my best friends who also happens to be a model so…. like….. i don’t care if you guys are dating or whatever because i have something way better waiting for me 

shelly: safeword!! 

the best one: ??

kitty: what?

shelly: we need to have a safeword to tell someone to stop talking. i felt like i was about to figure out queenie’s identity right there and…. i don’t know why but it was a really strong feeling 

kitty: i feel like our miraculouses keep us pretty safe though 

shelly: yeah but like… not completely safe. rena figured out who i was the day she saw me 

the best one: gross 

elle bea: Maybe we should just keep “safeword” as our safeword 

kitty: maybe safeword will be our always!! 

elle bea: I’m sorry?

foxy: ooh kitty good one! lmfao 

foxy: lb have you never seen/read tfios????? 

the best one: ugh gross 

foxy: oh shut up 

the best one: make me 

foxy: … weird but okay 

the best one: ugh no not that way!! 

foxy: winky face 

foxy: to quote the kitty 

kitty: i’m uncomfortable with this 

shelly: dudettes what the heck calm down 

elle bea: After looking up “tfios” I can say with certainty that I have never seen or read The Fault in our Stars. Sorry

kitty: GROUP RABBIT 

kitty: see i’m learning!! 

shelly: dude no

the best one: oh dear god please no 

kitty: it’s gonna be fun!! 

elle bea: I’m surprisingly down. I don’t really have anything better going on I guess 

foxy: sure why not?

kitty: Y A Y 

 

january 24th   
group chat: best friends squad

 

elle bea: Akuma at the Eiffel Tower 

kitty: omw

foxy: i’m not in the city today and neither is shelly! i’m sorry! be safe!

foxy: i’m glad you guys defeated her 

foxy: sorry i couldn’t be there for you 

kitty: hey we used to do this all by ourselves all the time! don’t worry about it!

foxy: i can’t help it

foxy: there’s a video and… you got thrown pretty hard, chat 

foxy: i’m just concerned 

kitty: <3 you’re sweet but my suit protected me. no harm no foul. besides lb purified the akuma and now everything is back to normal 

the best one: i’m sorry i missed the attack! i didn’t hear the alert 

kitty: it’s all good! lb and i had it under control 

kitty: you know the classic distraction/attack we used to always do 

kitty: hey maybe we should do a group training session!! 

foxy: gasp 

foxy: if we do that i could call my friend alya and have her come interview at least a couple of you at the end 

kitty: you… you know alya?

elle bea: SAFEWORD 

kitty: lb!!! hi!! 

elle bea: Hi Chat 

elle bea: Come on Foxy you know better than that

foxy: sorry lb 

 

january 24th   
private chat: foxy and elle bea 

foxy: i’m sorry! i just got caught up in the moment 

elle bea: I was really worried that as soon as we had this group chat everyone would start confessing all sorts of things to each other

elle bea: Admittedly, it’s been better than I thought it would but… still. Please be more careful! 

foxy: sorry lb

foxy: ily

elle bea: Haha, I know you do

elle bea: (ily too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm typing this like a crazy person and have actually discovered a plotline!! so i'll be updating this a lot hopefully!!   
> i love these kids omg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad begins to talk about deeper subjects. oh! and there's a reveal.

january 28th   
group chat: best friends squad 

kitty: anyone here?

the best one: hi kitty cat. what’s up?

kitty: just lonely. 

the best one: oh?

kitty: i don’t really get let out much and… i don’t know. sitting by myself in my room is fine and my kwami sometimes keeps me company but in general i feel like my life probably sucks more than i realized. my dad is super super protective of me (haha imagine if he knew what i did as a side job!) and besides my job and school i don’t really get to do anything so sometimes it just sucks so much to be alone. lots of crippling despair and sadness over here all the time haha!!

the best one: uh

the best one: @foxy @shelly @elle bea help 

the best one: sorry chat, i’m just not the best at giving advice or comfort 

the best one: i probably cause more akumas than anyone else i know 

the best one: i mean i wasn’t even chosen to become a miraculous holder, i just kind of stole pollen and hoped for the best so… i’m not the greatest person 

kitty: it’s okay, it’s just nice that you’re here, talking to me 

foxy: hi guys! 

foxy: oh kitty. babe. i’m sorry.

kitty: i’m okay! sorry! i didn’t mean to cause anyone to feel bad or anything!! 

foxy: it’s okay kitty

foxy: i’m glad you feel comfortable reaching out to us. i didn’t realize it was so hard for you 

kitty: it’s not actually that bad 

kitty: i was just being dramatic!! 

foxy: hmm

shelly: hey dudes 

shelly: one of my best buds has a similar problem kitty. his dad is super controlling and so he spends a lot of time alone. i don’t know if this will work for you but i convinced him to download an app that helps you like… center yourself, calm your anxiety or loneliness? 

shelly: actually probably a lot of us are experiencing bad mental health shit because of this job so we could all use it 

kitty: hmm maybe. one of my friends recommended that kind of thing to me recently actually

kitty: i like it but it hasn’t helped me a lot since really what i’m craving is human companionship 

kitty: i mean!!

kitty: oh whatever. i’m being dramatic!! 

foxy: well, you have us!

foxy: you can feel free to call me if you want 

kitty: thanks!! i’ll do that maybe!! 

 

january 29th   
private chat: kitty and elle bea

elle bea: Hi, Kitty. Sorry I wasn’t really available yesterday but I just read through your chats and

elle bea: Um. I didn’t really think this through and then I accidentally sent the chat before I was finished. Sorry. 

elle bea: I’m here for you! I know we can’t give away anything but… I don’t know. If you need to do an extra “patrol” just so we can spend time together I could probably get away with that for a while. 

elle bea: So. Yeah. We all care about you. 

kitty: hi lb!! 

kitty: wow that’s really nice but don’t worry about it! i was just having a bad day!

elle bea: So… you aren’t super restricted at home? 

kitty: uh, no, i am but usually i’m pretty positive about it 

elle bea: I can’t believe 

elle bea: I mean

elle bea: How old could you possibly be? And your dad has you working as well as going to school as well as just like… basically locking you up at home? 

elle bea: I am not a violent person (usually) but you deserve better and also I’m in the mood to punch someone so if there was a way for you to tell me who your dad was without revealing yourself, oh, wow, I would punch him so hard. 

kitty: i… wow thanks 

kitty: that’s… sweet 

kitty: well you would never get past our front gate so it could never work 

elle bea: Holy shit are you rich?

kitty: L A D Y B U G

kitty: i cannot believe! a curse word! from your mouth! 

kitty: also omg safeword!! 

elle bea: Stop it haha 

elle bea: Oh you’re right. Sorry I asked!! 

kitty: i’m well off 

kitty: no it’s ok lmao 

elle bea: Omg you ARE rich! 

kitty: nooooooooo

elle bea: Hmm. 

elle bea: Seriously are you okay? 

elle bea: We could watch something if you want? Shelly mentioned She Ra a while back and I haven’t seen that. 

kitty: OMG YES LET’S WATCH SHE RA 

elle bea: Haha okay! Give me a few minutes. 

kitty: i’ll be waiting as long as you need me to 

elle bea: Haha that’s sweet kitty 

kitty: :*

 

january 31st   
group chat: best friends squad 

kitty: i’m emotional friends 

kitty: i love that we have this chat 

kitty: because i love all of you. i know i don’t “know you” or whatever but you’re all my friends and basically my family and i love being able to talk to you all. like, you all get it. and i love it. and i love you.

the best one: no need to get sappy chat 

kitty: i love you queen bee!! 

the best one: yeah yeah you’re pretty cool i guess. 

kitty: she loves me too guys 

shelly: you’re cool dude!! and i’m glad we get to talk more on this too!! 

elle bea: Sorry to break up the chat ( haha! ) but there’s an akuma 

elle bea: Check the news

kitty: on my way lb!!

the best one: i’ll be there in a second hang on

shelly: foxy and i will not be there sorry. we don’t have an excuse to get out of this 

kitty: no worries carapace! 

shelly: be careful 

 

january 31st  
private chat: shelly and kitty

shelly: you good dude?

kitty: yeah!! 

kitty: it was just a mean akuma 

kitty: lots of disregard for people’s emotions you know 

shelly: okay just as long as you’re good. rena and i were worried about you when we saw you got thrown on your head

kitty: no harm no foul!

shelly: you take a lot of big hits dude 

shelly: it makes sense for us to be worried 

kitty: aww you’re such a good friend carapace!! i’m blushing 

kitty: seriously i’m fine

kitty: wanna play a video game? do you like video games?

shelly: dude you have no idea hells yeah let’s play a video game 

kitty: yay!! 

 

february 1st   
group chat: best friends squad 

foxy: everyone okay?

the best one: that was horrible 

kitty: hawkmoth is a dick. two days in a row? and two awful horrible akumas in a row?? 

kitty: where did he even get the idea for that akuma? 

kitty: do you think he has an idea notebook that he pulls from? ‘today we’re going to make the akuma pinpoint everyone’s biggest insecurity’

kitty: he’s the worst 

foxy: i’m sorry kitty. yours was rotten. 

shelly: yeah dude do you like… need a hug? 

kitty: what about you shelly? seeing rena come at you like that, even though it was fake, was pretty awful 

shelly: she already gave me a hug 

kitty: oh

the best one: at least the akuma never hit lb 

the best one: i would not feel comfortable knowing what her biggest insecurity was 

foxy: i don’t know, maybe it would make her feel a little more approachable 

the best one: i like my superheroes like i like my mothers 

the best one: beautiful and unapproachable 

foxy: uh

foxy: i’m sorry that your mother is beautiful and unapproachable 

the best one: ugh i’m rolling my eyes at you right now. i’m fine. 

foxy: seriously though chat 

kitty: yeah!

foxy: do you need a hug?

kitty: i don’t really want to leave my room right now if i’m honest 

shelly: weird since your insecurity was that you can’t leave your room

kitty: do you remember sandman?

shelly: no?

elle bea: I do.

kitty: lb!!!! hi!!

elle bea: Haha hi Chat

kitty: well with sandman 

kitty: he made your nightmares come to life and mine was that there were bars in my room trapping me endlessly all by myself 

kitty: so clearly i have something going on there and i’ve known for a while that this is a problem of mine so i’m not actually that affected by this. i’m just tired out. 

the best one: i sort of remember that akuma now

the best one: it was like… three years ago at this point? 

kitty: yeah!!

foxy: what was your nightmare queenie? 

the best one: i’ll share if lb shares 

elle bea: Haha sure, why not?

the best one: oh i didn’t think you would say yes 

the best one: um ok so mine was that i would be left alone forever once my friends and family members realized how truly awful i was 

the best one: it actually took me a while to realize that they already knew and yet they still stuck by me. 

the best one: ugh i’m done being vulnerable now 

kitty: lb?

elle bea: Um. 

elle bea: Wow mine seems ridiculous compared to you guys! But mine was that the guy I had a crush on was suddenly nightmarish and horrific and was in love with my childhood bully. 

foxy: WAIT HOLD UP 

foxy: i didn’t know you ever had a crush on someone!! 

kitty: !!

foxy: this is brand new information and very very interesting 

elle bea: Foxy…. Do not 

kitty: do not what?

elle bea: She knows. 

kitty: does she?

foxy: oh i know but…. still. this is for my brain only though. i won’t post anything about this anywhere, i swear

kitty: wait so lb you were bullied???

elle bea: Um. Yes? I guess? But it’s fine. It’s been a few years since I had a major problem. 

shelly: sorry about that though lb 

kitty: look at us!! learning stuff about each other! it’s sweet! even though a lot of it is painful!

elle bea: Thanks, Shelly. 

elle bea: Haha Kitty yeah it has been an angst fest the past few days. 

the best one: so many emotions around here. to quote lb, “bug out”

shelly: technically you aren’t a bug 

the best one: HUGE eyeroll coming from me right now 

the best one: bye nerds 

 

february 4th  
private chat: kitty and the best one 

kitty: hi!!

the best one: um did you mistake me for lb?

kitty: no! i just realized i don’t know you nearly as well as any of the others and i would like to know you pretty well!

the best one: uh okay 

the best one: here’s a good way to get to know each other 

kitty: omg what!

the best one: are you adrien?

kitty: …..safeword 

the best one: ha

kitty: wait 

kitty: why would you think i was 

kitty: i mean 

kitty: yeah no my name isn’t even close to that one 

the best one: chill out 

the best one: you were talking about your family situation last week and i realized it sounded really familiar. that, coupled with the little story you told about marinette saying ‘lucky charm’ in class or whatever, and it was not hard to figure out. now that i know it’s ridiculously easy to see 

kitty: …i see. 

the best one: don’t worry, i won’t tell 

the best one: i’m actually… kind of….. excited 

kitty: oh?

the best one: yeah we know each other irl!

the best one: i wasn’t going to bring it up but you messaged me 

kitty: well please don’t tell me who you are 

the best one: oh but what if i want you to know? hmm? 

kitty: lb wouldn’t like it 

the best one: what lb doesn’t know won’t hurt her 

the best one: although now i know why you never spared me a second glance, even after i threw myself at you time and time again 

kitty: uh, why?

the best one: because you’re in love with ladybug 

kitty: no…

the best one: yes!

the best one: it’s nice to know it wasn’t about me but rather that you were obsessed with a concept and now in love with a girl 

kitty: oh no

the best one: yes?

kitty: whoa it’s weird to have the miraculous magic break 

the best one: yes it’s a strange feeling! 

kitty: i’ll text you

kitty: okay chloe?

the best one: sure thing adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdlkgjkljashj i love them  
> also i've finished this fic so i'll be posting the rest of it pretty quickly :) :) :) you're welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad starts to share secrets about each other

february 9th   
group chat: best friends squad 

foxy: ok i didn’t want to say anything out on the battlefield 

foxy: but what the hell is up with queenie and chat? hmm? anything to say?

shelly: i’m here to back my girlfriend up but i’m not going to pay super close attention just so we’re all clear

shelly: you guys are acting weird though

kitty: hi friends!!

foxy: none of that cheeriness 

foxy: i’m mad

foxy: you know each other’s identities, don’t you? 

kitty: what?????????? no?? why would you even suggest that???? 

the best one: yeah we do lmao

kitty: omg queenie!

foxy: i knew it!! you were being weird and familiar with each other when queenie has never really liked chat before 

foxy: ugh i thought i would figure everyone out first!! i’m a competitive fox! i can’t be outwitted by you two fools!

kitty: she figured me out first and then suddenly i realized who she was 

kitty: it was an odd experience 

the best one: i am no fool, rena 

elle bea: Oh my gosh you guys!! What?

kitty: hi lb!! nice to see you!! sorry we broke one of your rules but to be fair once the miraculous magic breaks there’s no way to not know who someone is!! 

elle bea: What if Hawk Moth captures one of you?? Then what?

the best one: i’ll just tell that stupid villain that chat is none other than international model, adrien agreste lmfao 

kitty: haha wouldn’t that be weird!! 

kitty: lb? where’d you go?

the best one: she clearly logged off without saying goodbye

kitty: she would never!! she has manners!!! 

elle bea: Why would you tell him that?

the best one: oh hello again! 

the best one: they have similar coloring and it would be convincing BUT ALSO hawkmoth would never believe that a model was chat so he would be confused and upset and end up letting me go

the best one: it’s a foolproof plan 

foxy: huh 

foxy: you know i know adrien and he does kind of look like chat now that i think about it 

shelly: haha can you imagine if he was chat?? dude is too kind and reserved to be chat 

kitty: you both know adrien??

shelly: yeah. do you? 

elle bea: SAFEWORD SAFEWORD SAFEWORD 

shelly: sorry

shelly: sometimes i feel like i’m just here, chatting with my best buds, you know? and i forget there are a lot of secrets to keep in 

elle bea: Guys

elle bea: We have to be more careful!! 

foxy: (rule follower)

foxy: (sorry)

elle bea: Fine. Tell everyone your identities. Just keep me out of it. 

kitty: no lb we’re sorry!! 

the best one: i was just kidding!!

kitty: yeah we were just kitten around!! 

foxy: maybe not the time for puns

kitty: it’s always the time for puns 

foxy: she’s probably actually mad now 

kitty: shit 

the best one: well if she’s gone anyway 

the best one: foxy? shelly? any secrets you want to tell?

foxy: ooh tell us something about chat irl and i’ll tell you something about shelly

shelly: what? no?

the best one: chat is seventeen years old and insanely hot 

kitty: uh

shelly: please don’t tell secrets about me 

foxy: oooooooooh 

foxy: shelly is also seventeen years old and he loves music more than he loves me 

foxy: and he loves me a lot 

the best one: g r o s s 

the best one: but… sweet i guess 

kitty: ooh shelly we’re the same age! 

shelly: holy shit dude were you like thirteen when you got your miraculous?

kitty: yeah 

kitty: i guess that means you were fourteen when you got yours. that’s not that big of a difference. 

shelly: anyone ever think we’re too young to be doing this?

elle bea: All the time, man. 

foxy: lb!!!! hi!!

the best one: ugh you sound like the cat 

kitty: hi lb!!

kitty: hey i don’t sound like that 

foxy: literally you always say that 

elle bea: Sorry for freaking out a little bit. 

shelly: it’s ok

elle bea: I mean, we’re just kids trying to save the world and… it’s dangerous and we have responsibilities but sometimes it is nice to think that someone has your back. And not just your superhero back, but maybe your civilian back too. 

foxy: kinky

elle bea: I know where you live. I will punch you. 

shelly: does anyone want to 

shelly: wait, okay, let’s calm down with the threats 

kitty: yes i want to!!

shelly: you don’t know what i was going to say

kitty: i’ll do it anyway!!

shelly: lmao does anyone want to watch a movie?

kitty: YES 

elle bea: Sure!

the best one: can it not be a romance this time 

foxy: disney?

elle bea: I’m down 

foxy: what’s your favorite disney film lb?

the best one: i bet it’s an old classic, like cinderella or something 

elle bea: Meet the Robinsons 

elle bea: Haha, sorry Queenie, a little newer than that

kitty: i’ve never seen that!! 

shelly: dude you’re so enthusiastic it scares me sometimes 

kitty: yay!

foxy: meet the robinsons it is! queenie?

the best one: sure i’ll watch 

shelly: BEST FRIEND SQUAD 

kitty: BEST FRIEND SQUAD!!!! 

 

february 12th   
group chat: best friends squad 

foxy: someday we should do a group cosplay

foxy: like, all of us out there in our civilian forms but wearing clothes that look like our superhero clothes and with masks on 

foxy: we could take pictures and pretend to be really good lookalikes. that would be so cute!! and fun!! and a nice little secret!! 

shelly: i’m down

foxy: of course you are lmao i just mentioned it to you 

shelly: i’m always down for anything you want to do 

foxy: thanks babe 

the best one: gross 

foxy: don’t be jealous 

the best one: of you? never

foxy: oh please you wish you had a boyfriend as hot as mine 

foxy: oh no sorry, you have a model boyfriend waiting for you? lmao how’s that working out?

the best one: not anymore. not interested anymore 

the best one: still not jealous of you though 

the best one: full offense to the turtle

shelly: ok

foxy: what happened queenie??

the best one: let’s just say i know the real him now 

the best one: and we are not right for each other 

foxy: oh. sorry that happened

the best one: it’s fine

the best one: i don’t actually care as much as i thought i would 

elle bea: Rena, that’s a fun idea, but I think without the miraculous magic we might all recognize each other instantly. 

elle bea: So… maybe after Hawk Moth is gone and we can tell each other who we are? 

foxy: wait after he’s gone we can tell each other??

elle bea: I… don’t see why not?

kitty: really?????? 

elle bea: Oh, hey Chat!!

kitty: hi lb!!!! 

foxy: well let’s go fight hawk moth right now lmao. i want to cosplay with my best friends!!

kitty: ok! let’s go fight him! do you know where he is haha

foxy: no

foxy: what if he’s like…. someone we actually know 

the best one: ugh what a terrible thought 

the best one: i actually thought for a while that he was someone i know. a really mean man, the father of my best friend

kitty: wait what??

the best one: but he got akumatized and so i decided it couldn’t have been him 

kitty: uhhh

elle bea: I, weirdly, had a very similar experience 

elle bea: Well, hopefully we’ll know who Hawk Moth is soon. 

elle bea: Then, yes, I would love to cosplay with you guys!! But I think it would be fun to dress up as someone else from the group 

foxy: oh please you just want to wear skintight black leather 

elle bea: And what if I do? 

foxy: ooh dang girl really? 

kitty: what 

the best one: i’m cool with that. i call being ladybug 

elle bea: Haha okay! 

foxy: wait no fair!!

foxy: i guess i’ll be carapace 

shelly: wait

shelly: then i want to be rena

kitty: i’m cool with being queen bee

the best one: of course you are, chat. i’m the best. 

kitty: mhm

foxy: hey kitty any secrets about queenie you want to share? you know, to even the score a little bit?

elle bea: Guys…

shelly: i don’t know that secret sharing is the best idea 

kitty: YES 

kitty: ok

the best one: no stop 

kitty: one time when we were little kids she punched my dad in the face and it was awesome

foxy: omfg 

elle bea: Damn I wanted to do that 

kitty: you can later lb!! i won’t argue!! 

the best one: that’s actually an ok story 

the best one: so carapace, any stories about rena you want to share?

shelly: no

foxy: good move 

kitty: lame 

the best one: eh i’ll figure out who you are very soon and then i’ll find some stories about you 

elle bea: Queenie…

the best one: to quote the cat, “winky face” 

the best one: ok bug out 

elle bea: Is she really gone?

elle bea: Chat, are you cool with her having this… knowledge about you?

kitty: oh she’s been one of my best friends since we were little! it’s actually kind of cool. don’t worry about it lb 

foxy: that’s sweet 

foxy: now we all know the secret identities of at least one of our partners!! 

elle bea: Yikes I don’t love that 

kitty: it’ll be fine! don’t worry about that 

elle bea: Ha, yeah, I’m totally not a chronic worrier

elle bea: No worrying here

elle bea: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm worried about these kids tbh   
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is all nino's fault, really.

february 16th   
group chat: best friends squad 

[kitty changed his name to adrien]

elle bea: What the HECK 

adrien: i thought it was funny 

elle bea: We’ve been radio silent on this chat for days and suddenly you just change your name? Is this because of queenie and her “Adrien Agreste” plan?? 

adrien: yeah 

the best one: omg i love that 

the best one: i’m an influencer 

adrien: besides kitty is lb’s name for me and i don’t like that the rest of you were starting to call me that too 

elle bea: ajlsndkjg

adrien: you ok?

elle bea: Sure 

elle bea: Just fine. 

elle bea: I’m not freaking out right now at all.

elle bea: I’m completely chill.

the best one: sure you are lmao 

elle bea: What does that mean?? 

the best one: just that i figured out who everyone is so i know exactly what you’re thinking right now 

adrien: wait what?????? 

 

february 16th   
private chat: the best one and elle bea 

elle bea: what the hell 

the best one: whoa, lowercase letters! i didn’t realize you had it in you 

elle bea: do you actually know who i am?? 

the best one: yeah

the best one: once i figured out who chat was it was so easy to guess the rest 

the best one: one might even say it was Utterly Ridiculous how easy it was to guess the rest 

elle bea: but i know who rena and carapace are and i’ve never figured out the rest?? 

the best one: you aren’t actively trying though. it would break your little rules.

the best one: sorry to have figured you out, marinette. 

elle bea: omg that’s not my name 

elle bea: haha i thought you actually had figured me out!! 

elle bea: omg this is awkward 

the best one: bullshit i know you’re marinette. you’ve never had to figure out an identity so you don’t know what it’s like to feel the miraculous magic break but once you figure out who someone is it’s like a veil is gone and everything suddenly makes a lot of sense 

the best one: you can’t hide from this 

the best one: sorry lb

 

february 16th  
group chat: best friends squad

adrien: hello????? 

foxy: what’s happening

adrien: hi foxy!!

foxy: why did you change your name?? 

adrien: for fun 

adrien: scroll up

foxy: omg queenie knows who all of us are?? 

foxy: maybe she’ll share information 

the best one: doubt it 

foxy: queen bee! my friend, my beautiful, wonderful friend!!

the best one: the irony of the situation is not lost on me 

foxy: what?

the best one: oh, nothing 

adrien: i hope lb is ok :/ 

elle bea: hey

foxy: ooh lowercase letters 

the best one: i think she switched to her laptop to better yell at me 

the best one: why she doesn’t just adjust her keyboard settings on her phone is beyond me 

elle bea: shut up 

elle bea: i’m in a bad mood now 

foxy: :/ sorry lb 

adrien: lb? 

elle bea: why do we even have secret identities? just for us to figure out later?? 

adrien: so hawkmoth can’t get us 

adrien: it’s a precaution and i will follow it as long as we need to 

elle bea: yeah. 

shelly: hey guys this is a weird chat to come into 

shelly: queen bee really knows who all of us are?

elle bea: she called me by name so yeah i’m assuming 

the best one: my powers of deduction are incredible 

the best one: hence my username 

foxy: please trade info with me 

adrien: guys 

adrien: we really should keep our identities a secret 

adrien: i feel weird knowing chloe’s 

adrien: SHIT no i meant 

adrien: there’s no way to come back from that, is there?

foxy: omfg

elle bea: oh

shelly: adlgkjfsklhajafkjhkljasdkfja when i made this chat i never imagined this would be the result 

the best one: ugh 

[the best one changed her name to chloe]

chloe: you suck adrien 

adrien: sorry! 

foxy: how did i not notice before? 

shelly: wait 

shelly: wait wait wait wait 

shelly: uh chat 

adrien: yeah??

shelly: um… check your text messages 

adrien: … will do 

foxy: tell me tell me tell me 

foxy: WAIT HOLY SHIT ADRIEN? ADRIEN ADRIEN?????

shelly: just a second rena

adrien: oh hey dude 

adrien: it’s nice that my best friend in the whole world is also a superhero with me

adrien: also weird i didn’t notice

adrien: hi rena : ) 

foxy: ALSEKGJFLKDAHJKTLAGKNLBJHALJDS 

foxy: CHLOE YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING 

chloe: i’m a slytherin 

chloe: idk

chloe: i’m feeling strangely like this is my fault 

shelly: it kind of is 

foxy: should we all just change to our real names?

adrien: yes!! 

adrien: omg wait rena!!!!! i know who you are now!!

chloe: see what i mean about how easy it was to figure everyone else out?

adrien: everyone except lb that is 

chloe: you’re kidding me right?

adrien: no i’m not kitten you 

foxy: yeah i still got nothing on who lb is 

chloe: literally surrounded by idiots 

chloe: if any of you post in this chat during our next class i’m going to be mad. my teacher told me i couldn’t have my phone anymore but YOU ALL KNOW THAT 

shelly: well, at least, the three of us do 

adrien: ladybug disappeared 

chloe: maybe she’s peeing 

foxy: chloe!! lb would never pee!! she’s too regal for that 

chloe: ha, yeah, regal 

elle bea: i went to the library to clear my head and when i reopened my laptop i saw this mess of a chatroom. i genuinely don’t know what to think 

chloe: lunch is almost over lb. maybe you should come back and hang with us. 

elle bea: sure chloe. sure. 

adrien: i’m sorry lb!! i didn’t mean to stir this up! but now we all know each other except you!! 

elle bea: ok.

foxy: hey don’t be mad

[foxy changed her name to alya]

alya: it was bound to happen 

[shelly changed his name to nino]

adrien: hey we all need to chill out and act natural 

adrien: like right now

alya: why??

adrien: marinette is standing across from us staring at us 

adrien: we probably look super weird right now 

alya: omg what are we gonna tell her 

nino: seriously we need to just act natural 

chloe: i hate you all 

chloe: fuckin talk to each other instead of texting like weirdos and maybe she’ll act natural 

chloe: lmfao

 

february 18th   
private chat: adrien and elle bea

adrien: sorry if you’re mad 

adrien: i really did intend to keep it a secret but 

adrien: i don’t know. it was hard as soon as the magic was gone. like, surely all my friends see what i see? it’s so obvioussssssss 

adrien: anyway. i understand if you’re disappointed that it’s me. i’m sorry.

elle bea: No I’m not disappointed!!

adrien: lb!! hi!!!

elle bea: I’m… I’m definitely not disappointed. 

elle bea: I’ve actually had a crush on you for, like, years. 

adrien: WHAT 

adrien: you… ladybug…. the love of my life and the woman who has rejected my advances for like three and a half years…. you… have had a crush on me for years?

elle bea: Yeah

elle bea: Sorry 

adrien: well isn’t that just lucky 

adrien: lmao 

elle bea: Bad joke 

adrien: sorry 

elle bea: I’m just overwhelmed. 

elle bea: I mean, I knew Alya and Nino’s identities since I gifted them with their miraculous, but Chloe? Chloe is Queen Bee? and Adrien…. you’re….

adrien: yeah

elle bea: I wish I felt confident enough to tell you who I am

adrien: you’re ladybug!! 

adrien: no matter who you are under the mask i love you

elle bea: I’ll tell you. Don’t worry. 

elle bea: Later, though. 

adrien: ugh akuma attacks during important moments are the WORST 

elle bea: See you in a minute 

 

february 19th   
group chat: best friends squad 

nino: ladybug? 

nino: i don’t know if you know adrien irl but… well regardless you might want to come check on him

elle bea: I didn’t know if he wanted that. 

elle bea: I assumed he was pretty upset. 

nino: yeah he is, obviously

nino: his dad… 

nino: anyway. 

nino: he would probably benefit from just seeing your face and getting a hug. he’s here at my house with me. 

chloe: is he alright? he’s been ignoring my texts

nino: ofc he’s not alright 

nino: imagine if your dad was

nino: yeah 

chloe: yeah. 

elle bea: I’ll be there in a few minutes. Keep a window unlocked. 

nino: will do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( noooooooo my poor children!!!!   
> anyway now they all know almost everything


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ladybug and chat noir c h a t with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mushy stuff ahead   
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

february 22nd   
private chat: elle bea and adrien 

elle bea: Remember how I told you I would tell you who I was?

adrien: yeah

elle bea: Do you still want to know?

adrien: what? of course i do 

adrien: why the hell would i not want to know who you were?

elle bea: I mean… I figured you had a lot happening 

elle bea: But I really was going to tell you that day. 

elle bea: I feel weird knowing that Chloe is the only one who knows who I am. 

adrien: maybe alya figured it out. she seemed determined to figure it out last i talked to her 

elle bea: Trust me, if she figured it out we would all know. 

adrien: ok

adrien: i’m ready 

elle bea: Can I tell you a story? If you haven’t figured it out by the end I’ll tell you. 

adrien: i love stories 

adrien: my mom used to read them to me all the time 

elle bea: I’m sorry. 

adrien: whatever 

adrien: ugh sorry i’m so down

adrien: my dad is a supervillain so i think i get a pass but i really am interested in your story and knowing who you are

adrien: i love you

adrien: i’m going overboard now aren’t i?

adrien: :/ 

adrien: please, continue 

elle bea: Um

elle bea: We’ll get back to that 

elle bea: So I was bullied in school, as you know. 

elle bea: I was pretty nervous to go back to school because I found out Chloe was in my class again. She hated everyone, but she seemed determined to make me even more miserable than everyone else. When I got to school, she was awful, as usual, and she was flaunting the fact that her best friend, a model, would come to school the next day or whatever. Honestly, I didn’t really pay attention that day. I didn’t realize that my fate would change that day. 

elle bea: I got my miraculous that day. I met a silly cat who seemed instantly enamored of me. I thought that was dumb. We didn’t even know each other. 

elle bea: Wow I’m saying “that day” a lot. Sorry. I’m nervous.

adrien: i felt like i knew you though 

adrien: it’s okay

elle bea: I know, kitty. 

elle bea: The next day, I went to school and there was a boy putting gum on my seat. I was so mad. I yelled at him and ignored him for the rest of the day. GOD I was mad. It’s wild thinking back on it. I thought he was going to be a Chloe clone. 

adrien: oh

elle bea: But after school that day, he apologized to me and then gave me his umbrella and suddenly I felt myself fall in love. 

elle bea: I mean, I realize now that it couldn’t have been love. That’s stupid. But back then I thought it was. And I felt bad for dismissing Chat Noir as being stupid for liking Ladybug immediately because… Adrien was so special. 

elle bea: So then, I was awkward and uncomfortable around Adrien for, what, two years? And I rejected Chat Noir because I loved the perfect model boy? And Adrien never paid any attention to me because he loved Ladybug. It’s so weird thinking about it now. Like, who would have thought this dumb group chat could have fixed all of our problems? The identity crises? The “hopeless crushes” we’d been harboring for years now? 

elle bea: So. I thought you should know. 

adrien: oh

elle bea: I’m sorry if you’re disappointed. 

adrien: i’m coming over right now. i’ll be on your balcony in three minutes 

adrien: ladybug?

elle bea: Yes, Adrien?

adrien: i could never, ever be disappointed in you. 

 

february 22nd   
group chat: best friends squad 

[elle bea changed her name to marinette]

alya: WAIT WHAT

alya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

nino: omg 

chloe: ha 

chloe: marinette dupain-cheng you can’t hide from me 

adrien: :) 

adrien: i love you 

marinette: I love you too kitty <3

alya: WHAT 

alya: WHAT IS HAPPENING 

alya: THIS IS EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED OMFG AHHH YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER AND MARINETTE IS LADYBUG AND THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER 

nino: i think you killed her 

marinette: Sleepover at my house?

chloe: really?

marinette: Why not? 

adrien: i’m down! i hate being in this house all by myself all day every day :’( 

marinette: He’s actually at my house already. He’s just being dramatic 

adrien: i deserve it. my dad is a super villain who’s been keeping my mom locked up and his assistant was helping him terrorize the city and my girlfriend is a super hero and life is dramatic and i’m a very emotional boy 

marinette: and I love you 

chloe: alright you two are clearly in the same room. save your couple stuff for your eyes only 

adrien: sorry clo i love you!!!!! 

chloe: haha 

chloe: i’ll be there in a few minutes if you were serious marinette?

marinette: Chloe… I know we haven’t always gotten along but you’re one of my best friends now

marinette: You know that, right?

chloe: oh

chloe: sure, of course i do 

chloe: by the way i’m going to change your phone’s keyboard settings 

chloe: you’re messing with the aesthetic of the chat 

marinette: Haha, okay 

nino: we’re also on our way 

adrien: what are we going to watch????? 

marinette: He’s bouncing up and down on his toes as he types 

adrien: i’m excited!!! 

chloe: let’s watch star wars 

chloe: adrien’s never seen it 

nino: WHAT 

alya: and now nino is dead 

adrien: haha 

marinette: Omg guys we started a group chat and then it took like… What…. A month and a half for us to figure out everyone’s identities and defeat Hawk Moth? 

marinette: Granted, the group chat did not help us defeat Hawk Moth per se but I think it made us stronger!! 

nino: i should have done it earlier 

marinette: I’m so glad you did, though. 

adrien: me too!!

alya: oh me too!

chloe: begrudgingly i will add that i am also glad 

adrien: best friends squad!!!!!

marinette: silly kitty :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll notice i added another chapter. it's literally just fluff but i think we deserve it. also this is so fun to write that i cannot help but add a little bit more. (also my sister requested that i add something so. i guess i take requests now if they come from aggressive older sisters haha love u sis)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and a tiny bit of fluff to round it all off

may 12th   
group chat: best friends squad 

adrien: feeling a little nostalgic today 

[adrien changed the name of the group from “best friends squad” to “pastry patrol”]

adrien: better 

chloe: adrien what the hell 

adrien: i watched she ra! 

adrien: i thought bow’s confectionary puns were fitting for this group 

chloe: ew 

chloe: we don’t even use this chat anymore 

alya: guys i’m getting so many notifications… for this?

adrien: i just love this chat 

adrien: it feels like… like coming home. like this is where it all came together for me

adrien: and i mean where it all fell apart too but still 

[nino changed the name of the group from “pastry patrol” to “cupcake crew”]

adrien: YESSSSSSSS

chloe: no stop it!! 

marinette: What the heck is going on?

chloe: you autocapitalized on purpose!! ugh!

marinette: haha yeah 

[adrien changed the name of the group from “cupcake crew” to “the tart team”]

alya: no that’s awful chat 

adrien: i like it 

[nino changed the name of the group from “the tart team” to “baking besties”]

adrien: THAT’S THE BEST ONE!

adrien: no more changing it 

alya: wasn’t gonna 

nino: yeah i like that one a lot 

marinette: that’s actually……….. pretty cute haha 

chloe: you all disgust me 

marinette: aw, you love us 

chloe: what? no! i could never love you dupain-cheng

marinette: you looooooove us 

alya: in fact, i saw she was looking up some really incredible fabrics… and getting them gift wrapped… and sent straight to a certain bakery with an anonymous donor… 

chloe: RENA ROUGE THAT WAS A SECRET 

marinette: wait what??? really?? chloe that’s so sweet!

adrien: looks like you two are baking besties now 

chloe: ugh

chloe: just text normally you losers 

nino: yeah maybe i should discontinue this chat 

adrien: gasp! discontinue moi?

nino: asdjlkgjalblkgj good one dude 

adrien: thanks friend

adrien: i thought it was ameowzing 

marinette: hey adrien come visit me! my balcony door is unlocked

chloe: GROSS GROSS GROSS LEAVE YOUR STUPID COUPLE STUFF OUT OF THE CHAT 

marinette: haha sorry!

adrien: (she’s not sorry)

adrien: (i’ll be right there my lady)

nino: i’m definitely discontinuing this chat 

alya: probably for the best 

alya: they have been getting more and more disgustingly sweet lately 

nino: ew couples 

alya: they’re the worst 

nino: once i saw a couple kissing and i begged for hawkmoth to akumatize me so i could destroy them 

alya: a little more sensitive babe 

alya: but i get it 

marinette: ok ok ok ok ok stop 

marinette: geez nino 

adrien: i’m feline uncomfortable 

nino: sorry dude

nino: baking besties?

adrien: BAKING BESTIES 

[nino has discontinued the chat “baking besties”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever gotten inspired for a fanfiction and then wrote it in two hours and then felt like you were empty because your fanfiction was fully written in the span of an evening? yeah. i feel that. i will miss this fic so much. thank you to everyone who read and commented and kudos'd - this is the most response i've ever gotten for a fic and i'm blown away and super emotional about it haha! <3 i'm sure i'll write more miraculous fanfic so... keep an eye out   
> jenny xo

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much  
> plz comment if you liked <3 see y'all later


End file.
